The Attack
by Jackiie Hallows
Summary: A girl and her fiance get attacked...NO FLAMES Rated M for strong language, and some nudity. I don't own anyone, besides Rian and Alice.


Hah, I'm back!! I made a Charmed story since i miss the show SOO much!

A/N: I dont own! The character I do own is Alice, I dont own the pic either...although I wish I did! lol :-P, NO FLAMMING! I KNOW ITS BAD!

* * *

-The Attack-

The girl was in her warm shower when a dark shadow went across the curtain; she just shook it off and continued her shower till its end.  
She stepped out and she went to the mirror; wiping away the steam; then she felt this chill on her back, she put the towel around her shoulders and went to get a towel for her hair but then a force stopped her and pushed her into the door.

"What the-" she said until her mouth then felt like there was a force on her lips, making them shut tight

"Don't you speak! You don't speak till I tell you! You hear?!" she nodded her head and looked around trying to see where the voice is coming from. Then she felt it push her wet hair to the side and she felt a warm, sticky something glide across it. She tried to push away but, the force was too strong; she felt the force loosen its grip.

"Ah, I see you're engaged? Who's the lucky weak soul?" it asked

"W-w-why d-d-do you n-need t-to know?" she shuddered worriedly

"So, once I'm done with you…..I can kill the weak man!" the voice soon found a visible stage and a body appeared in front of her, his blood red skin with thick black stripes all over he started to hypnotize her and she couldn't help but look into his pitch black eyes.  
He then ripped off her towel and she didn't do one thing, she just kept her eyes on his. He then opened his mouth a little then put it on her neck and struck his fangs into her neck. She gasped in pain and still couldn't do anything; her body had like a brick on her and was keeping her in place.  
Once he was done, blood started to come out from how deep it was,

"What's the man's name?" she couldn't give a response then he yelled,

"WHAT'S HIS NAME!?!" She choked on her words

"G-go f-f-f-fuck y-y-yourself… "He slapped her and once again demanded a name,

"What…..is…..his….NAME?!?" She pouted a little revealing her lovers name a little. He grabbed her jaw and held it to where he can see the name; he grabbed her lower lip and said,  
"Ah, so Rian is his name?" (Heheh picture: h-hurt h-h-him! P-please!" she pleaded with tears gently flowing down her cheeks; he pushed her aside and vanished. She held the towel securely around her bust, running she went to her cell phone and quickly dialed Rian's phone number

"Hey babe!" Rian said cheerfully

"Rian! Oh my God! Beware! H-he's coming f-for y-y-y-you!" She said choking up tears and some blood

"What? Who is? Alice? What's the matter? What are you choking on?"

"Save yourself….I-I love y-y-you….." Alice said softly; passing out

"ALICE?!" Rian asked screaming

"Rian…..Rian….Rrrriiiiaaaan" the voice taunted

"Who's there?! Who are y- AH!" Rian got slammed into the book shelf, books fell, he looked around and tried to move, but the force held him in his place.

"Heh…shit… oh God, this can't be happening…" Rian said with fear in his words.

"Oh, but it is!" Balthazar appeared "that's why dear Alice tried to tell you…she's probably dead right now for all I care!"

"No! She can't!! HELP!" a bright blue-ish white orb came and three women appeared

"Cole!? What the hell are you doing!?" Phoebe asked

"Phoebe…I" Balthazar started

"No, Cole…you lied to me…let the boy go…" Phoebe asked

"But, this is my JOB" Balthazar turned into Cole,"I can't just let him go…I was given popular demand to kill him!!"

"Let go of him…NOW Cole!" Cole let go of Rian, Rian went running the kitchen; grabbing his car keys and heading to Alice's house.

"Should we say the spell?" Paige asked Phoebe

"Not yet…Cole, how could you do such a thing?" Phoebe asked crossing her arms

"I'm a demon! It's what I'm to do!" Phoebe looked away feeling guilt overcome her

"We have a potion that could change that…" Phoebe claimed

"What?? No….I won't let that happen!"

"Cole, you can be human! Be normal, isn't that what you want?" Phoebe asked

"Well, sort of…but, is that what you want?" Cole asked, with Phoebe, Paige, and Piper nodding.

"Fine…do you need me to turn into Balthazar?" Phoebe nodded again. Cole turned into Balthazar; Phoebe threw the potion at him. Flames going everywhere, soon after that stopped, Cole was found lying on the ground passed out from the impact.

MEANWHILE AT ALICE'S

Rian was right next to Alice's body, black tears flow down like a river. Dialing 911,

"911 Emergency, what is your emergency?"

"M-my f-f-fiancé got b-bit in t-the n-neck…she's passed out …she's not breathing either!" Rian started to panic and the operator asked,

"What's your name and where is your residence?"

"Rian, R-I-A-N DeYuro, (just a made up address, and name) 68467 Pinewood Avenue, Los Angeles, California"  
"Thank you, I'll get your local ambulance to your house." The operator said

"Thank you so much..," Rian said and hung up the phone "Don't worry babe, they'll be here soon"  
HOSPITAL Alice lay on her hospital bed with her hospital gown, IV tubes everywhere and beeping machines around taking her heart rate, and checking her blood pressure. Rian sat there pure sadness, shock, and happiness that they made it to the hospital just in time.

"Nen, w-where a-am I?" Alice groaned "Alice?! Oh my God, you're awake!" Rian said

"That doesn't answer my question Rian…" Rian gave a crooked smile and said

"You're in the hospital, babe…" Rian said holding her hand

"What? W-why? "Alice said her eyes squinting from the whiteness of the room.


End file.
